


Sword

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [21]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Ambition, Dreams, Father and Son, Gen, first sword, present, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: A young Gareth of Naxen receives his first sword.





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Sword

“I want to be the best swordsman in the realm one day,” Gareth told his father because that was what the granite-hard general wished to hear when his father presented him with his first cold steel sword.


End file.
